


RWBY and Hijack crossover

by The1animefreak



Category: Hiccup x Jack - Fandom, Hijack - Fandom, RWBY, frostcup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is a senior almost graduating from Beacon academy, it is the start of a new year and she is asked to help a new student that had skipped 3 years just like when she skipped 2 years and to help him adjust to older kids that can be difficult to the younger classmate. Hiccup is a 14 year old scrawny boy that got a massive scholarship from being extremely smart and can actually train creatures. Hiccup is a tamer and he can hypnotize monsters and make them do what ever he wants them too, he also has a pet mini dragon named toothless, while adjusting to his new life at Beacon Hiccup meets a guy named Jack and is in danger of his secret getting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY and Hijack crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching for some Hijack fan fiction and came across a fan fiction that had a cross over of Rwby characters and the big four so please check that out. That fanfiction inspired me to write this. So please read and enjoy.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang said running to her younger sister. "Hey Yang" Ruby said happy that her sister was back to her cheerful self than her usually serious demeanor. "Mr. Ozpin wanted to see you about the new school year so go down to his office" Yang said smiling. "Oh okay" Ruby said while going down to where Mr. Ozpin's office was located. Ruby knocked on the door and heard someone walking toward the door and stepped back so she wouldn't get hit. "Oh, Mrs. Ruby Rose please come in"Ozpin said allowing her to come in. As Ruby sat down Ozpin closed the door and sat down on the opposite side of his desk and asked her how she was doing. After a few minutes of small talk she asked the question that was on her mind since she sat down. "So what did you call me here for sir?" Ruby said squirming in her chair slightly. "Oh that's right I nearly forgotten, as you know today is the day when the new kids come to Beacon for the new school year" Ozpin said sorting through some files. "Yes sir of course its one of the most important events that this school has to offer" Ruby said smiling. "Well I have an exchange student coming in and he is only 14 years old" Ozpin said finding a picture of Hiccup and showing Ruby. "Wow he is younger than me when I first attended" Ruby said surprised. "You know how hard it was for you to be adjusted to this school especially with everyone older than you. Don't you?" Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "Of course sir, I probably wouldn't have made it this far without Yang" Ruby  said thinking back to her first day at Beacon. "Well this boy has no older siblings to look after him so I wan't you to meet him in front of the school and make him feel welcome, you see he hasn't exactly had a good experience with Humans." Ozpin said. "Wait what do you mean with humans?Are you saying he is not human cause he looks human in the picture." Ruby said a bit confused. "well he is a faunus" Ozpin said drinking his coffee again. "He is? Oh I wouldn't have guessed, he is wearing a beanie in the picture" Ruby said smiling. "So may I ask what bad experience he had with humans?" Ruby said curious. "Well since you already know he's a faunus you should know what happened. You see it was near the beginning of the peace treaty between the faunus and humans and Hiccup's mother and father came here for a fresh new start but they were attacked by some bad humans and it resulted in the death of Hiccup's mother and the mutilation of Hiccup's father." Ozpin said putting Hiccup's photo away in his file. "What do you mean mutilation?" Ruby said kinda not wanting to know but curiosity got the best of her. ""They cut off his ears" Ozpin said with a look of disgust on his face. "Oh god why would they do that!"  Ruby said feeling like crying. "And the worst part of it the police at the time blamed the faunus for being out of line and sent them home" Ozpin said closing Hiccup's file and putting it in a pile of other files. "So I want you to make sure Hiccup feels welcome and try not to scare him he is really shy" Ozpin said adjusting his glasses. "Now how would I scare him away Mr. Ozpin?" Ruby said giggling nervously. "Um I don't know your loud personality or maybe the fact that when you were first here you exploded" Ozpin said smiling and teasing the senior. "Hey in my defense it was Weiss's fault for having too much stuff" Ruby said pouting at her superiors teasing. "oh alright whatever you say" Ozpin said sarcastically. "Is that sarcasm?" Ruby said a bit upset. "Well yes obviously" Ozpin said grinning at Ruby. "Is it just me or are you way more personally involved than usual" Ruby said kinda weirded out joking with the principal. "And on that subject of personal stuff, how do you know so much about this Hiccup kid." Ruby said wondering why he was so concerned with him attending Beacon, Ruby knew as well as him that other faunus attended with no problems except for the occasional bullying but Ruby was not about to turn the principle for a favor. "I know his father personally and I've also been friends with the family for a long time even before Hiccup's mother Val was pregnant with him" Ozpin said smiling. "I mean no disrespect in anyway sir but if Hiccup is one of your close friends son I would think you would want to greet him yourself." Ruby said hoping he wouldn't take any offence. "Oh no I would love to greet him myself but as I already told you he is a shy kid and probably would like the attention from his new peers if the principal on the first day of school greeted him personally and even then I have to much stuff going on with preparations and my speech to welcome all the newcomers, so as you can tell i'm far too busy" Oxpin said getting up opening the door for Ruby. "Oh I see alright Mr Ozpin I'll see you at the viewing today. The viewing is when the upperclassmen watch their underclassmen take the test they took when they enrolled here. Mr. Ozpin changes the test levels every year so its never the same task over and over. "Hey Blake can I ask you something?" Ruby said walking toward her teammate. "Uh sure Ruby, what is it?" Blake said a bit curious to why the girl would go to her instead of her older sister Yang. "Well Mr Ozpin asked me for a favor and I was wondering if you would help me you see, I have to greet this faunus kid and he hasn't exactly been on good terms with humans so I was wondering if you would come with me to greet him, I just thought he might wanna see another faunus to show we are friendly toward them" Ruby said hoping Blake would agree. Blake smiled and replied "That's a great idea Ruby".    


End file.
